Are We Connected?
by blackcheery-hime
Summary: No summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Are We Connected?**

Part 1 : SasuSaku

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Standard warning applied

Maaf kalau alur kecepetan yaa..

Ceritanya aku re-publish aja, yg uda aku publish pertama kali aku ha p us, blum ad disclaimernya, hehe gomen..

Don't like, don't read yaa...

 **Flashlight**

Dua minggu lalu, Sasuke mulai menyadari ada sesuatu dari diri Sakura yang membuatnya bungkam. Belakangan ini juga, ia jadi bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia bagai orang linglung, yang setiap berjalan hanya menatap kosong pada jalanan.

Hari ini pun masih sama, ia yang tengah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, tengah asik memperhatikan sang gadis musim semi. Apa yang temannya katakana pun, ia tak sanggup lagi mendengarnya. Pandangannya hanya terfokus pada Sakura. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tak nyaman melihat sang gadis bersama laki-laki lain. Tunngu dulu, apa Sasuke sedang . . . cemburu . . .?

Normal pov

"Aaarrghh, apa yang aku pikirkan? Mana mungkin aku cemburu!" geramnya pada diri sendiri yang berhasil membuat teman-temannya heran.

"Kau cemburu pada laki-laki merah itu ya ?" tanya sang jenius, Shikamaru pada sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Apa? Aku … aku tidak.." kata-katanya terpotong oleh tawa keras sang sahabat.

"Kau sadar sekarang, eh ?" sahut Naruto setelah berhasil mengendalikan suara tawanya.

"Cihh … diam, _baka_ " sahut Sasuke kesal karena menjadi bahan lelucon di sana.

"Jika kau tidak cepat, Sasori-senpai yang akan mendapatkannya. Aku berani jamin itu!" sahut Naruto lagi. Yahh, dia berharap bisa membuat emosi Sasuke naik saja sih, dan melihat bagaimana reaksi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang marah itu.

"Diam! Karena aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan ataupun tidak, baka Dobe sialan.."akhirnya Sasuke pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang termenung di sana. Ia tahu, rasa Naruto masih sama pada Sakura, tapi ia tetap tak mau kalah dari Naruto. Apalagi kalau ini menyangkut gadis yang ia suka.

Sambil berjalan, ia merenung, tentang kejadian dua minggu lalu, kata-kata Naruto, dan apa yang ia lihat tadi dengan kedua matanya. Ia bingung harus mulai dari mana, tapi ia yakin kalau rasa nyaman itu bisa ia dapat dari Sakura, gadis musim seminya. Membulatka tekad, akhirnya ia berlari bergegas mencari gadisnya, entah kemana, tapi ia tetap berlari dan berlari, mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya membawa siang itu…

Di bawah pohon maple itu, sang gadis memainkan gitar kesayangannya. Jangan salah, biar penampilannya tomboy, tapi Sakura paling jago kalau memainkan gitar. Ia memulai, alunan indah ia perdengarkan, jari lentiknya dengan lincah memainkan melodi lagu yang paling ia sukai.

' _I got all I need when I got you and I'_

 _'I look around me, and see sweet life'_

 _'I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight'_

 _'you getting'me, getting'me through the night'_

Sakura mulai bernyanyi, ia memejamkan matanya, yaa ia membayangkan Sasuke _nya,_ pujaannya. Ia meresapi setiap lirik yang terucap, ia nyanyikan sepenuh hati untuk Sasuke _nya._ Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya, semakin dekat hingga akhirnya ..

Graabb..

Tangan putih itu memeluknya dari samping. Rasa hangat dan nyaman mulai menyelimutinya. Tanpa ia berbalik, ia sudah mengenali tangan siapa itu, aroma itu, ia sangat kenal. Itu Sasuke. Ikatan batin, eh ?

' _can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes'_

Suara itu mulai mengalun, Sakura tak lagi bisa memainkan permainan solonya. Si pengganggu merusak segalanya, jadi ia hanya mendengarkan sang "pengganggu" melanjutkan lagu yang sempat ia nyanyikan itu.

' _can' t lie, it' s a sweet life'_

' _I' m stuck in the dark but you' re my flashlight'_

' _you' re gettin' me, gettin' me through the night'_

' _cause you're my flashlight'_

' _you're my flashlight, you're my flashlight'_

Pelukan itu semakin erat, ya Sakura bisa merasakan itu. Ia mulai berkaca-kaca, siap menangis kapan saja. Perlahan tangan itu membalikkan badannya, dan tanpa babibu lagi, ia segera menabrak tubuh jangkung dihadapannya.

"Sasuke, hiks … kau…" ia tak bisa berkata-kata, tangis itu membuatnya sulit. Rasa sesak di dadanya juga memperburuk keadaannya, astaga… ia merasa sangat malu dengan keadaannya saat itu.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura, sedikit menunduk agar tingginya bisa sejajar dengan Sakura kemudian berbisik lirih..

"Would you be my flashlight?" terkejut, tentu saja. Sasuke secara tak langsung memintanya menjadi kekasihnya, kan? Ia tak percaya, tapi terlalu bahagia untuk tidak mempercayainya. Ohh, jika ini mimpi karena ia tertidur di bawah pohon, ia ingin tetap tertidur saja dan melanjutkan mimpi indahnya bersama Sasuke.

"Yes, I will" jawabnya tegas, namun kemudian ia kembali menangis lagi. Mereka lantas berpelukan. Di bawah pohon maple, cinta mereka bersambut satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun, tapi aku akan membuatmu bahagia semampuku, Sakura" ia berbisik lagi, kali ini lebih lirih, sarat akan kasih sayang. Sakura hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sebaigai jawaban.

Di bawah pohon maple, sebuah gitar, dan lagu _flashlight_ akhirnya menyatukan mereka. Aahh.. Sakura sangat berterima kasih pada siapapun penyanyi lagu itu.

Chapter 1 : End

Hay, minna-san, saya balik lagi. Ini lho sequel 'Disconnected', maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan. Maklum, newbie jadi masih banyak belajar. Semoga minna-san suka. Oke chapter 1 itu buat SasuSaku, dan chapter 2 buat NaruHina. Semua fanfic terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya yaa..


	2. Chapter 2

All Of Me

Part 2 : NaruHina

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typo, alur kecepetan, cerita mainstream

Don't like, don't read ya ..

Tanda "..." berrarti lagu ya,

blackcherry-hime proudly present:

All Of Me

Beda Sasuke, beda lagi dengan temannya Naruto. Ia tahu ia terpesona pada Hinata, tapi ia masih mengingkari hal itu. Memberi petuah pada temannya, tapi untuk diri sendiri bahkan ia tak mampu. Aaahh… ia jadi bingung sendiri. Setelah kepergian Sasuke siang tadi, ia hanya duduk-duduk dengan temannya yang lain, tapi seperti ada yang terlupa darinya. Tapi apa ? Ia mencoba mengingat dengan keras, hari ini sabtu kan ? Yaya, checklist. Hanya ada ekstrakulikuler ? Yap, checklist. Ngomong-ngomong soal ekstrakulikuler...

"Apaa? Astaga, kenapa tidak ada yang mengingatkanku ? Aku harus bergegas …"

Ya, ia lupa dengan ekskul drama yang ia pilih. Hanya iseng sih, karena yang lain sudah terlalu 'mainstream' baginya. Saat tengah berlari, entah mengapa ia malah membayangkan wajah manis Hinata. Haha … lupakan itu untuk sementara. Yang penting, ia harus tiba tepat waktu jika tidak ingin dapat ceramah gratis dari sang pembina.

Di ruang klub drama, yang lain tengah latihan, tapi Hinata tak bisa menemukan partner latihannya. Ya jelas, temannya itu sudah pasti terlambat kan ?

'Brakkk …'

Pintu dibuka dengan keras, bahkan engselnya hampir terlepas. Pemuda itu datang dengan nafas terengah dan langsung melihat seisi ruangan demi mencari Hinata.

'Indigo … indigo … Mana ya ? Hmm, aahh… dapat, itu dia!' batinnya senang setelah melihat teman latihannya itu.

Entah kenapa, kelas drama minggu ini diubah menjadi kelas dansa. Naruto dan Hinata, mereka merasa mengulang kembali kejadian 2 minggu lalu. Music terdengar, dan Naruto mulai mendekati Hinata dan mengajaknya berdansa.

"what would I do without your smart mouth"

"drawing me in and you kicking me out"

"got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down"

Benar, kejadian itu terulang lagi. Wajah yang merona itu kembali memikat Naruto. Senyum manis itu lagi dan lagi membuat Naruto kacau.

"what's going on in that beautiful mind"

"I'm on your magical mystery ride"

"and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright"

Tubuh mereka bergerak secara naluriah, tangan Narutopun bergerak semakin erat merangkul pinggang ramping itu. Membuat tubuh sang gadis makin dekat, dan ia bisa mencium aroma segar dari tubuh sang gadis.

"my head's underwater but I'm breathing fine''

"you're crazy and I'm out of my mind"

Lengan kokoh itu sedikit bergetar ketika dengan pasti ia dapat memeluk Hinata lagi. Perasaan nyaman itu kian terasa dan ia mulai mengakuinya. Mengakui bahwa ia sedang jatuh dalam pesona seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

''cause all of me, loves all of you'

''loves your curves and all your edges"

"all your perfect imperfections''

"give your all to me, I'll give my all to you''

"You're my end and my beginning''

"even when I lose I'm winning''

Naruto sadar posisi mereka saat ini membuat Hinata gugup, tapi ia tak menghiraukan itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah Hinatanya dalam ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Pftt..hehe kau lucu, hime…" ucapnya spontan di depan Hinata.

Mereka sama-sama terkejut dan merona. Tapi Naruto dengan cepat bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia kembali merapatkan diri dengan Hinata hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Hinata…"

Suara Naruto rendah dan dalam. Perlahan ia menurunkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir indah Hinata. Lembut, namun hanya sekilas saja. Ia lantas memandang wajah terkejut Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun, kau… kau …"

Yap, kesempatan emas bagi Naruto dan malang bagi Hinata. Segera saja ia lahap bibir mungil itu lebih dalam dan dalam. Tangan yang tadinya ada di pinggang Hinata, kini berpindah di belakang kepalanya. Lama, ya ciuman itu cukup lama. Seluruh siswa di sana ikut menyaksikannya tanpa berani menginterupsi momem itu. Lumyan kan, tontonan gratis ? Setelah puas, Naruto kembali menatap wajah merona Hinata dan tanpa ia sadari, ia juga turut merona karena memandang wajah itu.

"Kau milikku, Hyuuga Hinata. Sekarang dan selamanya!"

Mutlak. Tak terbantahkan. Apa yang Naruto ucapkan bagai mantra yang hanya bisa membuat Hinata mengangguk tanpa berani membantahnya. Naruto lantas memeluk Hinata. Seiring waktu, pelukan itu semakin erat saja. Ya, ia akan terus memeluk Hinata dan tak akan membiarkannya pergi dari sisinya. Selamanya.

END

~Omake

"Hmmm… Maaf Uzumaki-san, dan Hyuuga-san, bias ikut saya ke kantor sekarang?" Tanya Tsunade-sensei sambil mengeluarkan aura iblisnya.

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajak Hinata berlari. Ia tidak mau jadi sasaran amarah nenek seksi itu. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata dalam keadaan 'hidup dan mati', di bawah pohon maple itu pasangan baru lainnya tertidur dengan saling berbagi earphone. Aaahhh… damainya mereka.

Fin

yapp..sequelnya cuma 2 chp ya, maaf kalau mengecewakan, semoga minna-san suka dan kalau ada kritik ataupun saran silahkan di review yaa.. arigatou buat yang udah baca dan review chp sebelumnya. sampai jumpa di fanfic saya berikutnya ...


End file.
